The One
by johnlaneschultz
Summary: What happens when the slayer experiences a Dark Slay, a fairly rare happening in the world of slayers because very few live long enough to slay one too many vampires. Set in an AU following s6. Please read & review! CHAPTER THREE UPDATE.
1. Xander the Jinx

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: (AU) The One by John Lane-Schultz  
  
All characters recognized in this story are the property and creative content belonging to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Author retains rights to characters introduced in this story by the author.  
  
B/R, X/A, W/T  
  
==**Plot & Author's Note**  
  
What happens when the slayer experiences a Dark Slay, a fairly rare happening in the world of slayers because very few live long enough to slay one too many vampires.  
  
With several other twists, John Lane-Schultz returns to Buffy fanfic with an awesome story arch that will cover what happened to the scooby gang over the summer following the defeat of ADAM and the Iniative.  
  
After taking a four year break to work his new site, , where both his poetry and other works are now displayed. You can also find original poetry and stories by John Lane-Schultz on   
  
Please make sure to review the story as it unfolds by using the review feature and feel free to send me email at: -or- contact me via AIM at: lushboxers. I love talking with other creative minds or those that enjoy my writing.  
  
---===chapter one===--- **xander the jinx  
**

Its been a damn slow at the slayer carwash this summer Buffy, I'm even starting to miss Adam and the iniative soliders," Xander rambled before catching that both Buffy and Willow were giving him the evil eye, "what gives my girls?"  
  
Both girls walk away from Xander breaking the glare to move into the lash Xander phase of his punishment for once again jinxing the scooby gang for a special summer apocolypse to fight, "For once Xander can we go a few weeks without you jinxing us and ruining my only vacation I get every other summer around here it seems. I was so fortunate to spend my last summer in hell".  
  
"Come on guys, it could be worse..." Xander says being cut off by Buffy whose slayer sight has homed in on some vampire acivity in a crypt not more than 100 feet from them.  
  
Buffy shooshes them and motions for them, stake in hand, for them to move up closer to her...the mission was laid out, hopefully with no suprises ahead. Buffy had been having to make independent decisions without Giles in town (off in England for a magical retreat).  
  
Buffy halts them where she stood waiting for them and moving with the shadown she positions herself inches from a window getting a clear scope of the vampire gang inside the crypt_.  
  
in the city...city of Compton....  
  
_Buffy at first doubting her first instinct and than recognizing it, "damn...this is so old school...NWA...definately vamps and a party," says Buffy, lightening the mood as usual with a pun before the pain.  
  
"Really these vamps have no respect for the other dead out here, they may be napping," Buffy says. Buffy using her hands indicates how many vamps are present, which vamps each are responsible for and then starts the count to move in. 1...2....  
  
"3!," Buffy yells as she kicks in the door to the crypt, "never been one who can wait for three". Buffy takes one last silent sweep of the room to scope out her slayees.  
  
"By the way Dr. Dre, the 80s called and they want their music back," Buffy says moving in on the master vamp first.  
  
"Slayerrrr..." the master vamp belts, "you dare enter my home!"  
  
The Master lunges for the slayer's throat only to be stricken to the scorched floor of the crypt. She couldn't help but notice that it very much looked like the portal that that vengence demon who Anya worked for left behind in her and Willow's dorm room a few months ago.  
  
"Everyone acts so suprised," remarks Buffy, "I am the Slayer...kill, stake, leads to death. All in the job decription, look it up sometime".  
  
Buffy spins around, delivaring a swift high kick into the master's chest, knocking him to his knees before driving her stake through his chest quickly dusting the ancient one...this time it wasn't the same.  
  
Lunging at the Slayer he grabs her by the throat, choking her before dusting, leaving a black cinder on buffy from brief smoke emitted by the master's dust.  
  
"Over here, Buffy...quick," shouted Xander. Buffy took out her vamp quickly walking up to him and ramming the stake into his chest, simple newbie vamp. Willow's vamp tripped on her shoe and fell onto her stake, dusting him.  
  
Xander breaking one arm free of the vampires grip that had suddenly became more focused on his neck allowed Xander to dust him on the backside, the other tripping and dusting himself.  
  
In the commotion, one vamp slipped out the door...watching for one moment from the door before slipping out into the young dark night for a dinner after his encounter and survival at the hands of the scooby gang.  
  
As Xander and Willow struggled to their feet, Buffy faints hitting the ground. Both rush for Buffy.  
  
"Are you okay Buffy," Willow asks slapping Buffy lightly on her left cheek attempting to waken her from her fall. Slowly Buffy came back to, "she's waking up Xander".  
  
"What the hell," Buffy sits up, shaking her head. "I feel...icky," Buffy says as she gets to her feet, wobbling at first before Xander catching her.  
  
"Okay Slayer, I think we need to get you to safety and call it a night," Xander says, "4-1 for the night isn't bad, and we can always find junior at Willy's tommorrow...1 pint free with a purchase of one night".  
  
"Sounds good to me, need to unwind after that slay," Buffy says.  
  
Xander and Willow see Buffy home to her mothers care, leaving out some minor details.  
  
"See you guys in the afternoon," Buffy says as she shuts the door after her friends. She stops and watches them for a moment as they walk out of her yard. Slowly shutting the door she turns around and stops with an evil look.  
  
"Funs about to start and they don't even know yet...and tommorrow I'll make sure they can't find out whats going on" Buffy whispers to herself as she heads towards the staircase.  
  
**###To Be Continued### **


	2. Xander's Wet Dream

---===Chapter Two===--- **xanders wet dream  
**  
Buffy still not feeling so well took off the morning part and spent it with her mother. Breakfast for two and a good tearjerker for a Sunday morning. Beats a scooby gang meeting on the weekend anyday.  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze, immediately finding Xander alone on the dance floor dancing with himself. The gang had agreed to meet at the Bronze later and see who was playing that night.  
  
Buffy slowly worked her way through the crowd that inhabited the dance floor, slow dancing and bodies grinding. She let one hand reach out and brush the bodies of the people she walked past, enjoying what each touch made her feel.  
  
She was within inches of Xander now, moving in to wrap her arms around him from behind. Buffy slid her hands over Xander's recently buff abs courtesy of the new construction job. Letting her hands rest on Xander's hips she whispered in his ear, "wanna dance".  
  
Moving onto his right she took him by one hand and led him relucantly out into the middle of the crowd on the dance floor. Turning around, she wraps her arms around Xanders neck and begins to move to the music slowly.  
  
Buffy slides one leg over Xanders left leg and begins to grind against it giving him an immediate boner in his pants.  
  
"Foreplay is over-rated Xander," Buffy whispers in Xanders ear as she continues to dirty dance with him, "thats what we have been doing for four years now Xander and I can't wait any more".  
  
Once again Buffy assumes the domination of the encounter and leads Xander into the back of the Bronze. Near the rest rooms, Buffy slams Xander up against the wall moving in and saying, "We both know what you want, now you can take it".  
  
Taking one finger she sticks it in her mouth, sliding it in and out of her mouth getting it wet. Suddenly she moves in quickly and bites Xanders lip.  
  
"If you only know what I did to Willow tonight..." Buffy whispers as she dry humps the bulge in Xander's pants she gave him, " as we laid there I let my hand slide under the elastic of her panties and finger her Xander. Why ever did you pass her up for Cordelia Xander". Buffy used one hand to massage the massive bulge in his pants, the other began to unzip his pants.  
  
She let Xander's pants hit the floor around his ankles and soon his boxers followed. Buffy pulled her skirt up and with her panties aside, slipped onto Xander and began to grind against him slowly. As she quickened the pace, Xander was left speechless and enjoying the ride not knowing it would be his last.  
  
Buffy leaned in close to Xander, slowing the pace for a moment, "I know you guys know and you'll never live to tell..." Buffy says as she pulls a dagger from behind her back and slashes Xander's throat.  
  
"You can't stop the Slayer," Buffy says.  
  
Xander, still against the wall, reaches both hands up to his throat. As he pulls them away blood sputs on buffy's white halter top. He slides down the wall, slumping to the floor dead.

Buffy knocks on Tara's door rapidly to sound the alarms, "Somethings happened to Willow...hurry up," Buffy yells.

* * *

Tara opens the door letting Buffy stumble inside and into her. Tara never felt the blood-soaked dagger rip through her lace nightie and into her abdomen.  
  
"Shes gonna die...Willow that is," Buffy said wide-eyed and with an evil grin, "bitch". She twisted the dagger ripping upwards before yanking the blade from Tara's chest.  
  
"Two down, one left to go," Buffy says. 


	3. Laundry Day

---===Chapter Three===---

**laundry day **

Willow was working on her and Tara's laundry at her parents house while they were out of town. Sitting on the couch in the living room, she eagerly watched Fear Factor.  
  
"I could so do this show and win the money...well with a little magic," said Willow, "make the bugs look like White Castle burgers or something."  
  
In the background Willow heard the buzzer to the dryer announcing that another load of laundry was done. Reluctantly she got up and headed off to get another basket of laundry to fold, having great distaste for wrinkles she sped up her pace.  
  
"Nothing funner than laundry on a Saturday night," Willow said, "wish Tara would've come". Dirty thoughts filled Willow's head of what they could have down with the time in between loads, leaving a smile on her face.  
  
"Just wait until I get home," Willow started before she was interupted by the doorbell ringing, "Wonder who that is. Only Tara knew where I was at."  
  
Willow looked through the peephole in the door and saw her best- friend Buffy standing there. Having not seen her that day she excitedly unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said greeting her bestest friend, "Xander called and said..." stopping when she her friend standing there without the door blocking her emotions. Immediately her senses told her something was bad, very bad.  
  
"xander's...." Buffy hesitated seeing the distressed look in her friend's eye. At one time that would of halted her and she would have comforted her.  
  
"Xander and Tara are dead Willow," Buffy said, "not sure what got them yet, I'm sorry Willow. We will get it."  
  
Willow fell apart, tears running down both sides of her face. Buffy took her into her arms, cradling her head attempting to calm her down. Willow's gaze fixed out the window, as if waiting for any moment that Tara would dash into her house, really not dead. Or Xander would be doing the snoopy dance for her amusement. None of this could really be true.  
  
"I love you Willow and thats why your death will be the quickest," Buffy said with an evil grin.  
  
Willow still in a daze came back to realizing what her friend just said. Thinking now that somehow this isn't her Buffy and there was hope for them all. Buffy grabbed her by the throat, tossing her body onto the couch. She continued to choke her while her body flopped around pointlessly. No one could stop the Slayer.  
  
"Goodbye my friend," Buffy said as Willow's spirit faded from her body, "time to go."


End file.
